


Malice and Mayhem: Val's Origin Story

by FlamingToads, PrincessAgony



Series: Origin Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Darkside - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hatred, Love, M/M, Murder, Origin Story, Sith, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: ripped from home Val must now survive the Sith academy and rise to the top or be dragged into the abyss. lucky for him he's got a Master who understands his suffering more than anyone could.Set towards the middle of Chaos and Peace





	Malice and Mayhem: Val's Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> val belongs to flamingtoad's i am only writing his origin story

“Ashara, Where are those files I asked for?” The Togruta female shuffled the papers in her hand before passing them over.

“Here, There wasn’t much Master, many of the documents have been...Well I don’t have the authority to pull them up yet, Overseer Harkun has been difficult and won’t approve my Codes. Apologies.” 

The Red head looked up with a neat raised brow, her bloody eyes narrowed in disgust. “Oh has he now?”

“I’m afraid so ma’am.” Ashara sighed heavily.

“I did always hate that man, Gave me problems since the moment i stepped foot on this dustball. No matter, Thank you Ashara. This will be good for now. Transfer these into an electronic copy, I’m going to pay the Overseer a...friendly visit.” Rising from her chair the Sith Lord moved silently across her office, gone before the former Padawan could turn around.

As she strode the halls of the Sith Academy on Korriban she eyed the new prospects, a pang of pity rang through her chest, most of them wouldn’t survive the year, fewer still would become Sith. It was better that way though, Fewer blood thirsty, powered crazed monsters to deal with. Their innocents being stripped away by the day, just as hers had been so long ago. Other Sith Lords paced the halls, most of them having the mind to move from her path, Everyone here knew the Red hair and glowing blue eyes of Darth Nox, and those who didn’t learned soon enough. She hated her reputation, though to see her would have you believing otherwise. Now that she was free Of Zash’s Clutches she had a clarity and freedom she hadn’t had since she was a little girl. Now she was free to act in ways she deemed fit, the Title Darth Nox left her nearly untouchable. Before she had to be cruel, now she could show mercy.

The Dark Steel flooring clanked loudly under her boots, even with her assassins training she could hardly move anywhere on the top floor without noise. It irritated her in several ways, and she pushed that anger down to use in the next few minutes letting it spur her on, but not letting it make her move fast. Harkun grated on her last nerve but she would be damned if she let anyone but him know it. As she approached the stairs she heard the excited boasting of a young Acolyte, pleased with how he had retrieved am artifact from the tombs of Naga Sadow. She rolled her eyes, the poor fool would be dead in an hour tops, the loud ones always went first, while the silent one, like the Chiss girl in the back corner of the room came out victorious. She took the steps with a bounce in her step, her bob cut bouncing as she descended. As soon as her foot hit the bottom of the stairwell an immediate chorus of ‘my Lord’ surrounded her. 

An instructor, Mae Loffee she recalled dipped her head respectfully, two other students joined her the third only glowered. She returned the gesture, and carried on. Any other Sith might take the Standoffish Acolyte’s behavior as an insult. Not her, she knew the look he carried, he hadn’t been broken, he had a chance. Harkun’s Office was just ahead, she could practically feel his arrogance hanging in the air like a toxin as she approached. As she rounded the corner she saw him and that small kindling of anger flared up in a nasty wildfire. She didn’t bother to give the new Acolytes in the room a second glance as she stormed in, pushing past one of the beefier men with an eye tattoo.

“Harkun, why have you refused my Apprentice her codes? Are you trying to lose your head, because i’m tics away from removing it myself.” Kalula’s voice carried a snarl as her armored fist slammed into the steel desk, a small dent forming under her balled up hand.

“Ah Darth Nox, how lovely as always is it to see you.” Harkun sneered at her, with an audacity only he seemed to have, she wanted to close her fingers around his throat, but instead rolled her shoulders back and smiled cooly.

“I don’t have time for your nonsense Harkun. When I send a request for Access codes I expect it to be taken care of in a matter of minutes.” Kalula hissed electricity crackled along her wrists.

“You’ll have to forgive me… My Lord, but I have been a bit busy with the new recruits. Your Apprentice will have to wait for a moment. Once i’m finished with these useless pawns i’ll make sure to approve her codes. Anything else my Lord?” He smirked seemingly pleased with himself.

“It has been three days Harkun sinc I put the request in. If those codes are not approved by the time I return to my office, there will be no place in this galaxy you can hide from my wrath. Do I make myself clear, Overseer?” Kalula took a single step forward as the crackling grew louder, and for a moment Harkun faltered. 

“Crystal, my Lord.” He spat, she could feel his hatred for her, and she loved it.

“Good, i’m glad you understand your place here then.” Kalula turned curtly on her heels, her cape fluttering sharply behind her from the force. She pushed her way back to the door, pausing to pinpoint the the strong push of the force in the room. Her eyes landed on a Rattataki male, with a couple of piercings in his nose and ears, dark grey stripes framed his angry face. He looked every bit of a caged tiger and the waves of bloodlust rolling off him was enough to make her spine curl with sinful glee, he was attractive and deadly, she liked it. She could tell his bloodlust wasn't aimed at her curiously. It made sense as she followed his eyes to Harkun, he hated him. Delicious she thought and fair. His attention shifted to her for a moment as cold grey ice, flickered to her ethereal blues. They held each other's gaze until he finally broke it, unable to resist her own deadly presence.

“Eyes forward slave, She is a Powerful Darth, you would be wise to stay out of her way.” Harkun barked at the boy, who only rolled his eyes. Kalula grinned, tossing a comment over her shoulder as she passed by.

“Yes of course Acolyte, we wouldn’t want you forgetting your manners like the good Overseer here now would we?” She stopped just at the doorway.

“A pleasure as always Darth Nox, I do miss our chats.” the phrase ‘and that attitude of yours’ went unsaid. As she waved her gloved hand in a mocking manner before disappearing around the corner, Grey ice following her in interest, before they returned to the now very angry looking Overseer.

“Interesting” the boy thought. Before Harkun’s foul mouth pulled him back in, causing a liquid rage to filter through his body.

As Kalula got further and further away from the vile man’s office she felt herself calming down. His nasty personality always riled her up no matter how much she meditated or prepared herself. Harkun wasn't a complete full and he knew she was his better but that didn't mean he wasn’t going to still take stabs at her, it didn’t stop anyone else. As she retreated back to her quarters she bit her lip in focus, taking the stairs three at a time and speeding down the hall on the top level. Her office remained unchanged, save for her Apprentice now was meditating on the force, the datapad she had been tasked with rested neatly at her knees, her trance broken by her master’s approach. Kalula walked in with an intensity radiating off her body in turbulent waves, her hand slamming into the door release, the heavy durasteel doors slammed closed behind her. Ashara shuddered and rose to her feet, concerned she had upset her Master.

“My Lord?” she tested picking up the datapad.

 

Kalula stopped in front of her not bothering to turn and look at her “ done so fast?”

“Ah yes, what I had is all in here.” she offered her the datapad slowly.

Kalula took it almost too quickly, paused, then let out a huge puff of air before her shoulders sagged with an unseen weight. Her demeanor relax and she turned her eyes over to Ashara the Sith influenced red eyes shifted back to their ghostly blue and she frowned.

“Thank you Ashara, and I apologize, Harkun has a way of getting on every last nerve of mine, and if it wasn’t for the council watching my every move right now I would have ran him through with my saber, as distasteful as it would be. Check your datapad, you should have your codes approved by now. See if you can get ahold of those other files.” 

Ashara nodded eagerly and pulled out her datapad clicking through to her access status, which changed to level 2 before her eye. She smiled, as she put it away. “Right away, I take it Harkun was trying to get in your way again? I’ll get that info as fast as I can. The sooner i get the sooner we can put miles of spaces between you two.”

“Thank you Ashara, you always know just what to say.” Kalula smiled gratefully at her younger apprentice before sliding into her chair and steepling her fingers under her chin. A thought occurred to her and she spoke before letting Ashara go.

“Ashara. While you’re in there, bring me all the information on Harkun’s current recruits. Particularly on the Rattataki male.” Ashara cocked her head in curiosity but nodded and disappeared as the doors hissed closed behind her leaving Kalula on her own in the silence of the otherwise busy academy.


End file.
